Electronic mail (e-mail) and other types of computerized communication tools have ever-increasingly become effective means by which users communicate with each other. In fact, it is now commonplace for users to receive dozens of e-mails in one or more e-mail accounts every day ranging among a variety of different topics. As such, a user's inbox quickly becomes filled with numerous e-mails and thus becomes difficult to manage.
A common attempt at overcoming the difficulty in managing the e-mails is for the user to organize e-mails into a number of different folders. This requires that the user sort through the e-mails and place the e-mails into the appropriate folders, which is both time-consuming and laborious. This approach may be effective for those e-mails that pertain to a specific topic having a relatively long-period of relevance, and can thus easily be sorted into the different folders. However, if an e-mail is relevant to more than one topic and is thus suitable for insertion into multiple folders, the user may find it difficult to determine which of the folders that e-mail is to be inserted. In addition, if the user receives a number of e-mails pertaining to a number of different topics, each having a relatively short period of relevance, the user will be required to create a relatively large number of new folders for each of the different topics, which is a relatively cumbersome task.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to quickly and efficiently identify which e-mails are relevant to a particular topic without requiring the time consuming and laborious sorting operations currently being performed to manage e-mails.